nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-24.122.78.133-20160207154352
Name: Crab (An orange crab with a shatered shell) Health: 8 History: Crab's a really young mutant, she's approximately 2 years old so she didn't no what use to be earth. Living in the oasis and making an habit of trying to destroy everything that does or doesn't move, and eating stuff that's lying on the ground. When she suddenly decide to go explore the world, that's how she get to the campfire and decided to stay, even if all the others are trying to make her leave. Voice: Crab can't talk so the sounds she'll make will mostly be make of growling, snorting, groans, screams and laughing. Load screen quotes: *Groans* '' HEHEHEHEHE!'' '' Crab' s still a child'' '' Crab's your problem now'' '' Nobody cares about Crab'' '' (while entering Oasis)'' '' Home, Sweet home~ '' '' Under the water! ♪'' B Skin: A more brownish shell with seeweed and corals on it (mean to look like a decorator crab) Starting weapon: Damp Wrech (5 dmg but bigger range) Unlock: Bring a wrech in the oasis and drop it on the ground, after some time it'll turn into a "Damp wrech" (maybe add some particles just to point-out that something is hapenning) pick it up and leave the area this will unlock Crab. B Skin Unlock: Reach the oasis as crab while looping Negative: slower than other character Passive: Stronger melee weapons (+20%) Active: (I have 2 ideas for this one just tell me wich is better) 1: Removable Shell: By pressing right click, Crab will remove her shell and leave it on the grounds (like an undestroyable props), doing so will make crab faster (a tiny bit slower than plant) but will drop her max hp to 4, if you press right click again you'll be teleported back in your shell. 2: Digestion problems: You'll eat small enemy corpses (bandits, raven, rats, ...) by walking over them, this will stack 2 green projectiles who's doing 2 Dmg each, you can stack up to 20 projectiles, Pressing right click will release them all at once in a shotgun patern. You can't eat enemy corpse while stacking 20 projectiles. Throne butt: 1: Safer shell: When teleporting back to your shell it'll releashe 6 explosion around it dealing 5 dmg each, the explosion have a ten seconds cooldown to avoid spaming. 2: Bigger mouth: You can now eat medium enemy corpse: (snowbot, robbot wolf, ...) who are giving 4 green projectiles while eating them and, you can also bigger enemy corpses to collect 6 green projectiles, you can also stack up 40 of them. Ultras: A: Close combat: +40% from melee weapon, and reduce their reload time by 10% B1: Outdoors survivors: your dmg with any weapons slowly increase while out of your shell, it can go up to +100% B2: Explosive digestive: will transform 4 of your normal projectiles into explosive version of them who's dealing 8-12 dmg, the explosions doesn't harm the player Trivia: Even if it's hard to tell by looking at her, Crab's a girl. Crab's serously thinking about eating Corpse. For Crab, the I.D.P.D is just some guys who are wearing some shiny suits. Crab really likes Fish, even if it's not mutual. Due to her armor, Crab is scared of Rogue. Y.V prefer to keep his distance from Crab because she have tendencies to eat his money.